moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaylis Swiftmoon
A philanthropic magister, displaying acts of magical charity to everyone he meets. No matter who they are, they always leave with a parting gift from Kaylis. It may just be a wave, a smile, or even a slight annoyance from his persistant happiness, but Kaylis seeks to brighten the day of everyone he encounters. =Disclaimer!= ---- I do have some lore-breaking tendencies. I use Light magic on a Ren'dorei, and may be uneducated in canonical senses. I put this out there so others can know ahead of RP'ing with me. Besides the Light magic part, I attempt to be as Lore-friendly as possible. :D Though, let's be honest here. I'm Alliance, and I know barely any Horde Lore. Which is obviously a problem, because this toon had to start somewhere. Feel free to edit anything that is wrong, but please give a summary! Armor He typically dresses sharply, as a nobleman would do. While he may not be a nobleman anymore, with the Swiftmoon house declared deceased, he certainly tries to look it. A tie, nice white shirt, and a tux often accompany his dress pants. Though if he is feeling more casual, a tux may be left out. Magic Being a magister, his literal job is to know magic. He has lived his life learning as much as he can about every possible magic. Though he may not be able to perform them all perfectly, he certainly can try his best to either cast it, or come up with an alternate to it. He prefers rituals and incantations to commonplace spells, due to the massive effect they can have. =History= ---- A general overview of Kaylis' life! Family Life He was a part of House Swiftmoon. Kaylis and Sara Swiftmoon raised their children, Sylitaci and Fae to not be afraid of Void magic. They wanted their children to be able to face the world! This was made easier by Kaylis' Magisterial background, but it was also leveled out by the ban on Void magic from the Silvermoon Council. They practiced the magic regardless and the children became adept at it. Syl respected the void's power, but delved into nature magic instead. She became a botanist, and a Farstrider as well! Being the firstborn, she had always been more independant, with Fae born not long after her. She stuck to the shadows, and preferred to get things done with her target at a distance. She never showed off and always respected others. Nobody ever knows another's situation. Fae however chose to become a lowly rogue, and flaunt his powers. He showed off to other rogues around Silvermoon, trying to "one-up" them. This backfired immensely as the same rogues reported the entire family to the counsel. House Swiftmoon was ordered to be executed. Syl used her knowledge as a Farstrider and druidic magic to outwit the council and flee. She cloaked herself so well to prevent anyone from finding her. Sadly, her father falls under that category as well. Kaylis' use of magic allowed him to satisfy the council by leaving magical duplicates in place of the family. Fae has snuck along too, with his mother Sara. They both were more adept in the Void than the rest of the family, as they had made that their magical focus. Transitioning Factions After undergoing the transition from the Horde to the Alliance, Kaylis was greeted by rampant racism, but also a classier culture. No brutish and rampaging races demanding tinctures. No, this time he had calmer and polite people asking for healing. He much prefers Alliance over Horde, but interacts with both. After the transformation into Ren'dorei, Kaylis still cannot find Syl, but is hoping she is alive and doing well. Kaylis sensed Fae's demise when it happened, since it was a self-inflicted one. Sara has recently returned to Stormwind, and Kaylis is flabbergasted. He is wary, but is excited to have her back in his life. Magister Swiftmoon! Specializing in Arcane and Fire magic, he was striving to be his best and reach his highest potential. Unluckily enough, the main event that will get you in hot water with him is Kaylis' Culling. This is when he slaughtered a group of Magisters to gain their power. This is in fact how he gained majority of his magical abilities. He of course had to hone them, but he obtained them through the murder of a magisterial council. =Quirks= ---- Kaylis is a weirdo. He has a lot of things that make him socially awkward, or just plain weird to be around. Physical Kaylis' tastebuds are scorched. He cannot taste much at all, but he can slightly. He prefers hotter foods, to resonate with his pryomancy. Kaylis constantly smells of Black Cherries. This is prominently from the void's havoc of his magics. He used to smell of strawberries before. He has yellow irises that go well with the pearly whites of his eyes. He generically looks how he does in game. He typically tries to look professional at all times, but as he adapts to Stormwindian customs; he sees that casual attire is often worn. His voice is a tad higher than Magister Umbric's, pre-Ren'dorei. Magical His magic changes every so often. Typically it is an iconic rose-pink. It leads with a trail of sparkles that fade quickly, and it forces a glow upon Kaylis upon passive use. Generally whichever part of him is using the magic, glows. Usually, his magic acts as his nervous system. Though for taste, it doesn't do much. Heat from foods can calm him, likely due to his affinity for pyromancy. Whenever Kaylis becomes very excited about something, he bursts into flames. Seriously. At first, sparks and embers will flicker from his feet and hands. Then, his entire body will spontaneously combust. He just can't help it. Yay! Kaylis is a magister. His specific branch of such is a Medicinal Mage/Pyromancer. If it's a public spell/ritual (or was at some point), he likely knows how to perform it. This does not mean he is a god. Spells might take long to cast, or be imperfect. He also doesn't reinforce his spells. If you're skilled enough, you could snap them right back at him. If he ever seems OP, please let me know. Kaylis knows that magic is fairly finicky. He also knows that common spells or scrolls cannot solve every problem. Some of them simply aren't powerful enough. He has dedicated 200 years on learning rites and incantations. What can occur after one of those simply baffles Kaylis. The mere power one can exert through, essentially, a longer version of a spell is what Kaylis has attuned and tried to perfect to an exact science. He uses them quite a bit. He has many items stored in various rifts! ------(All obtained in IC interactions)------ • 5 small chunks of Azerite • Blood of an average Lightforged. • 50 vials of Refined and Unrefined Blight. • 6 vials of Bear blood. • 3 vials of Worg blood. • A lot of gold. He's accumulated quite a bit during his travels. • An infinitely regenerating supply of reagents from Eastern Kingdoms and Outland. (From an enchanted alchemy kit!) • Violet Crystalline Floral Crown • Talbuk Bone Flute • 10" Eco-Dome! (Netherstorm Style) • 2 small vials (16 drops) of C'Thraxxi Blood. • Legbone of a boar. • A small pouch with 15 gold inside of it. Should Kaylis die for a prolonged period of time, all of his rifts would open and empty at his location. He has a very potent magical aura. His body courses with magic in his veins, but the necklace he wears has the very hearts of his magic. The necklace pulsates with power, but is useless without Kaylis using it. It acts as an amplifier, not as pure magical power. Kaylis could convert it to such, if he so chose. Primarily, fire and arcane could be sensed. Fire is the predominant one. The man's ren'dorei heritage does not have a null effect however. It makes him smell of black cherries. The mirror ward is of Kaylis' creation. It is made from combining two "almost-opposite" magics. When the object that the ward is placed on is stationary, the ward reflects magical attacks with the "almost-opposite" magical equivalent. Physical forces however receive the same force back. This ward only works on single-target spells. If area of effect spells, or multiple spells attack it, it will crackle and fall. With Hazella Hollis' permission, he granted her wagon a security measure! Any thief will fall asleep five minutes after they take something from the inside of the wagon. This sleep cannot be lifted until Mrs. Hollis wakes them. Mrs. Hollis also has a creation made by Opal Silversprocket to control Kaylis' magic, and alter what is protected by the security mechanism. Relationship He is married to his wife, Sara Swiftmoon. She died, and he flirted around for a bit. Then, she came back! Category:Characters Category:Void Elf Category:Grand Alliance Category:Mages Category:Magisters Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas Category:Quel'Thalas Peerage